Verhängnisvoller Brief
by Lunniluna
Summary: Draco hat aufgegeben. Er hat realisiert dass er nur eine Marionette seines Vaters ist. Als er dann auch noch einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommt, der ihm das Letzte, an dem er hing nehmen wollte, drehte er fast durch. Na ja...lest es einfach


Hier ist nochmal was von mir -lach- hoffe wenn ihr es lest dann lasst ihr n Kommilein da? -Zitronenbonbonsverteil-

Disclaimer: Ich spiele hier nur mit meinen Lieblings Harry Potter Personen, Charaktere, Schauplätze usw. ist Rowling

DIES IST SLASH!

Disclaimer: Draco hat aufgegeben. Er hat realisiert dass er nur eine Marionette seines Vaters ist. Als er dann auch noch einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommt, der ihm das Letzte, an dem er hing nehmen wollte, drehte er fast durch. Na ja...lest es einfach

HAPPY END (Wenn mans so sehen will)

Langsam wanderte die Flasche zu seinem Mund.

Schluck für Schluck rann die brennende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter.

Zitterig fuhr seine Hand durch seine Haare, wischten schließlich über den Mund und ein paar wenige Tröpfchen des Feuerwhiskys blieben daran haften.

Seine Augen, gerötet von dem vielen Alkohol, waren ausdruckslos, erstarrt.

Keiner würde es mehr vermögen, ein Glitzern in diese geheimnisvollen Augen zu bringen.

Nie wieder würde er lachen.

Ein weiterer Schluck- die Flasche fiel zu Boden. Sie war leer.

Das klirrende Geräusch, verursacht durch tausende, versplitterte Glasscherben dröhnte in dem leeren Zimmer unnatürlich grell.

Langsam, nur einwenig zitterig hob die Hand eine Spitzige auf.

Der andere Arm wurde ausgestreckt. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts.

Dann- die Scherbe senkte sich langsam auf die fahle, aschgraue Haut des Jungen, wurde angesetzt…

„Nein! Draco bitte!"

Langsam hob der blonde Slytherin den Kopf. Sein Blick war so unendlich leer, dass es seinem Gegenüber einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Bitte…Draco! Lass es! Gib…gib sie mir!"

Einige Schritte zurück gewichen, stieß der Blonde an eine Wand, verharrte still, mit gesenktem Blick.

„Potter hau ab!"

„Draco…Ich…"

„Potter! HAU AB! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen! Geh zu deinem Fanclub…geh lernen oder von mir aus löse dich in Luft auf!" Die Stimme des Slytherins war leises, klang dumpf, wie aus weiter Ferne gesprochen. Steno, wie er es Jahrelang gewohnt war, hatte er kurz den Blick gehoben und angefangen den Goldjungen zu beleidigen. Doch dies alles war nicht echt, wirkte falsch. Was war vorgefallen?

„Draco! Ich werde dass sicher nicht mit ansehen! Ich…Draco gib mir die Scherbe! Bitte…"

„Vergiss es! Wenn du es nicht mit ansehen kannst schlage ich dir was vor: Hau doch einfach ab!"

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht!", Harry ließ verzweifelt seinen Blick durch den Raum, an Draco vorbei, schweifen, blieb schließlich an der leeren Flasche Alkohol hängen.

„Die hast du doch wohl nicht alleine getrunken, oder?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Tagesration.", kam die monotone Antwort. „Gewohnheit."

Der schwarzhaarige hob den Kopf und versuchte dem Slytherin in die Augen zu sehen.

„Draco…Warum?"

Der Blonde schwieg. Sein Blick war wieder gesenkt, die Haut schien noch blasser als sonst, wirkte geradezu wie Marmor. Aber es sah nicht schön aus. Im Gegenteil!

Plötzlich kam Leben in den Slytherin. „Potter du stehst ja immer noch hier! Hörst du mir nicht zu? Hau AB!", kurz, für etwa eine Sekunde lag in seinem Blick wieder etwas Leben. Seine Stimme verriet dem Gryffindor aber, dass Draco nicht einmal jetzt sich selbst war.

So schwieg der Schwarzhaarige. Doch nach einer halben Minute hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Draco…" begann er wieder „Gib das her!", er wollte nach der Scherbe in Dracos Hand langen, erwischte sie aber nicht.

„Nein! Bitte…", Dracos Stimme klang nun nicht mehr Monoton, reine Verzweiflung durchflutete sie, trieb dem Gryffindor fast die Tränen in die Augen.

„NEIN!" Mit einem raschen Griff entwand er Draco die Glasscherbe. „Ich lass es nicht zu dass mir noch jemand genommen wird, den ich…" Der Rest seines Satzes ließ er im Raum stehen, wurde ein wenig Rot.

Draco ließ sich, wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf den Boden fallen, schlug hart auf.

„Ich-will-nicht-mehr!" Jetzt flossen die Tränen. Endlich! Wann hatte er das letzte Mal geweint? Es schien Jahre her zu sein.

Harry sagte nichts, sagte nichts sondern kniete sich einfach auf den Boden, rutschte zu dem Slytherin hin und zog den aufgelösten Jungen in seine Arme.

Die Ganze Situation ließ ihn auch nicht kalt, beinahe machte es ihm Angst den unstürzbahren Draco so ganz ohne Maske und verletzlich zu sehen.

Doch er tat das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er umarmte Draco.

Der Slytherin bekam dies noch nicht einmal richtig mit. Weinend, schluchzend kauerte er auf dem Boden, in den Armen des Jungen- der- lebte!

„Warum?", wiederholte Harry seine einfache Frage, die doch eine enorme Überwindung gekostet hatte, nicht einfach auszusprechen war.

Draco schien langsam in die Realität zurück zu kehren.

Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, fühlte sich der Situation nicht mehr gewachsen, hatte seine Emotionen nicht mehr im Griff. Schließlich gab er jeden Widerstand auf, ließ sich in die Arme des anderen sinken

„Die Welt!", so eine einfache Antwort. Genau wie die Frage. Doch so unglaublich schwer zu verstehen.

Harry blickte in Dracos Augen, die erloschen schienen, in denen nunmehr bloß Traurigkeit und blanke Verzweiflung regierte.

„Die Welt mit ihren Erwartungen! Jedermann erwartet dass ich ständig der unfehlbare, beherrschte Malfoy bin. Natürlich ist es klar dass ich Todesser werden sollte, Schlammblüter nicht auszustehen habe und…", der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Schluchzer unter. „Außerdem will ich nicht die Marionette meines Vaters sein! Habe ich nicht auch das Recht auf eigenes Handeln und Entscheidungen? Kaum konnte ich sprechen, verstehen, war ich von kalten Menschen umgeben, die mich zu dem Machen wollten, was sie sich alle erhofften: Den Gefügigsten, Beherrschtesten, Gescheitesten, Reinblütigste Menschen den sie missbrauchen konnten, für ihre dreckigen Angelegenheiten, später würden sie mich dem Lord ausliefern und hoffen für so einen gefügigen Diener belohnt zu werden! ICH WILL NICHT! Ich will leben, lieben, und Entscheidungen treffen! Versteht den keiner dass….Weißt du was ich mir früher, als ich noch tatsächlich an so etwas wie einen Gott geglaubt habe, gewünscht habe? Eine Mutter die mich in den Arm nimmt wenn ich hinfalle, einen Vater der Stolz auf meine Zensuren ist und mir vorschlägt mit ihm einen Ausflug zu machen, Freunde mit denen ich einmal lachen konnte oder einfach nur die Gewissenheit das mich jemand versteht! Als mir mein Vater vor drei Wochen mitteilte, dass er mir das Letzte, was ich aus eigenem Antrieb kennen lernen durfte auch noch nehmen wollte, bin ich durchgedreht." Er deutete zu der leeren Flasche „Da siehst du das Ergebnis! Und heute hat es einfach gereicht!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry den Jungen, den er im Arm hielt.

Die Tränen waren versiegt, nur noch die Spuren kleiner Rinnsale zeugten davon, dass der Blonde eben geweint hatte. Die Augen waren wohl etwas rot, konnte aber sehr wohl auch vom Alkohol kommen.

„Aber…Was wollte dein Vater dir denn nehmen?", fragte er schließlich leise, fing an ganz sachte durch die Haare des Slytherins zu fahren.

Nun richtete sich Draco auf, sah Harry direkt in die Augen, versank beinahe in ihnen.

„Dich!"

Diese kleine, unscheinbare Antwort ließen alle Alarmglocken in Harrys Kopf zersplittern, die Sicherungen durchbrennen. Er beugte sich langsam vor, sein Atem kitzelte den Blonden angenehm im Gesicht.

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem scheuen, fast lächerlich sanften Kuss. In Harry schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren, hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern flimmerte es und sein Herz schlug so fest, dass er glaubte Draco müsse es spüren.

Der Blonde schien langsam aus seiner Welt zurück zu kehren, fing an auf den Kuss zu reagieren. Harrys Zunge kitzelte seine Unterlippe, fuhr darüber und knabberte sanft daran. Mit einem leisen Seufzer, der Harry versicherte dass Draco wieder vollends zurück war, öffnete der Slytherin den Mund und ließ Harry in die feuchte Mundhöhle eindringen. Bald umspielten sich ihre Zungen, der Kuss wurde heftiger. Harrys Hand wanderte zu Dracos Nacken, zog ihn nahe, sehr nahe zu ihm und der Blonde schloss die Arme um Harrys Körper.

Beide stöhnten und der Kuss wurde immer heftiger, bis sie laut japsend voneinander trennten.

„Dich!", wiederholte Draco noch einmal. „Er wollte mir die Liebe nehmen. Das einzige, was er mir nicht zeigen konnte, wie ich darauf zu reagieren habe. Doch vor zwei Wochen kündigte er mir an, da ich nun in ein gewisses Alter käme, wo ich vielleicht Gefahr laufen würde mich zu verlieben, würde er mir einen Trank verabreichen, die mich unfähig machen sollte, so zu fühlen. Er schrieb mir dass er mir nach meinem Schulabschluss, eine geeignete Frau aussuchen würde, mit der ich dann später einen Erben zu zeugen hätte. Da sind meine Sicherungen durchgebrannt!"

Harry sah unverwandt in Dracos Augen.

„Das werden wir verhindern! Draco ich….liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, Harry!", die Beiden fanden sich wieder zu einem innigen Kuss, wobei dieses Mal Draco die Führung übernahm. Als sie sich lösten, zog Harry seinen neuen Freund zu sich, in die Arme.

„Wir werden kämpfen Draco! Ich lasse dich nicht mehr weg! Du gehörst nun zu mir! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Bitte versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal sofort mit mir sprichst, Notfalls auch mit jemand anderem, aber Draco, bitte…Lass es nicht mehr so weit kommen! Tu dir nicht selbst etwas an!"

Draco nickte, legte seinen Kopf auf die warme Brust Harrys und zog den Geruch nach Zitrone und Honig ein, den Harry immer verströmte.

„Ich verspreche es dir! Ich liebe dich auch! So sehr dass mir das Herz weh tut! Harry ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine, wenn du es auch nicht tust!"

Nun saßen die beiden, aneinandergeschmiegt, inmitten tausender Glasscherben in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer und schliefen schließlich zufrieden nebeneinander ein. Sie würden eine Lösung finden. Die beiden schliefen zuversichtlich dem nächsten Morgen entgegen, bereit, der Welt die Stirn zu bieten. Nichts würde sie mehr trennen können! Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen!

--+finite incatatem--+

Autornote:

So, hat's euch einigermaßen gefallen? Irgendwelche Leute hier, die das überhaupt lasen? –umherschau- Na ja…wenn du es tatsächlich gelesen hast würdest du dann…bitte(!) ein Reviechen da lassen? –Hundeblickeinsetzt- Ja? Och bitte! Hab euch alle lieb!

Eure (manchmal evil) Lunniluna


End file.
